Jealous
by byteme5118
Summary: SEQUEL TO PROTECTIVE! Bella's turn to be jealous/ protective of Edward. Takes place right where Protective left off.


**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was having trouble finding how I wanted to approach the story, without further ado the sequel to Protective.**

**Jealous--- BPOV**

After the events that occurred during gym class, I couldn't wait to go to Edward. I knew he saw what happened and I was curious to see what his reaction would be to Alice's additions to my bikini.

I had no idea that she had put Edward's name on it but when I finally saw it after a fellow student pointed it out I knew it was her. And to tell you the truth I was not all that mad at her. At least now Mike would stay away from me for awhile, hopefully forever.

I exited the gym and there he was.

"Alice put that on there." He then kissed me very passionately.

"Mine, my Bella." As he said this I felt my knees turning to mush. Protective Edward is sexy Edward. He then led me to his car.

He took off so fast, though I should have not been all that surprised. Once we entered the long driveway to the Cullen's house I saw Edward all of a sudden become tense and his knuckles tighten on the steering wheel.

Once he finally pulled up to the house I couldn't wait to go and thank Alice. But Edward didn't move from his seat. My eyebrows shrugged in confusion. What was going on?

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly. Edward took deep breaths and finally turned to me.

"Tanya is here." I felt a shocked expression enter my face.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I asked trying, unsuccessfully, to keep my hurt feelings out of my voice. Edward quickly turned to me after hearing the sadness in my voice. I instantly felt guilty for my hurt.

"I didn't know. She just showed up. Alice is freaking out because she doesn't understand why she didn't see it coming." I nodded my head, but this feeling entered me that I couldn't understand.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"No one knows. They are hoping that I can read her and see what her agenda is." I nodded again; upset I couldn't seem to do more.

"If I knew that she was here then I would have never brought you here."

"Why?" I asked wanting to know if he was ashamed of me.

"Tanya, well she is very affectionate. And I am the person she wants the most. I don't want her stupid actions to hurt you." Edward explained. I smiled weakly.

"Well, I won't let her get to me, I promise." Edward took a deep sigh and quickly excited the car and opened my door. I also took a deep sigh and took his out stretched hand.

Slowly, at a human pace, we walked up the steps and entered the house. Alice quickly came to the door way and smiled.

"Did you like my bikini?" She asked smiling very happy with herself.

"Well it was a tad bit to tiny but the bottoms were perfect." I said. Edward glanced at Alice.

"The whole thing only covered like 10% of her body." He growled.

"But your name was on them!" Alice retorted. Then Carlisle came into the doorway.

"Bella how are you? No accidents today?" He joked. I blushed and Edward kissed my forehead.

"No, no accidents." I mumbled. Carlisle smiled.

"That is good. Well I am sure you have heard we have a guest." I felt Edward nod his head. I watched as they had a silent conversation. I hate that.

"Hey a non-vampire and non-mind reader standing here." I was sick of being left out.

"Sorry, love. Lets go to the kitchen, Esme made you lunch." I heard my stomach growl at the thought of food; I blushed again when the three of them chuckled.

We made our way to the kitchen. Esme was there finishing her sandwiches. Sitting with her was Rosalie and Tanya.

I took in Tanya's appearance. She was gorgeous, just like the rest of them. I felt so plain. She strawberry blond hair was in curls and she had tight fitting clothes on. She was just as pretty as Rosaline.

What would Edward want with me? I thought. I felt Edward tense when Esme greeted us and the two other women turned around.

"Bella, I hope you are hungry, I made roast beef sandwiched." I nodded my head not trusting my voice. Then Tanya spoke.

"Edward, how nice to see you, you look so… yummy." She said. I could have sworn I heard both Alice and Edward growl. I was happy that Alice was team Bella, not team Tanya.

"Tanya it has been too long. This is Bella." Edward said politely while gesturing at me.

I felt Tanya's eyes burning into me. I watched as she scanned my body. I could practically see her comparing herself to me. I listened as she sneered at Edward's arm around my waist. I felt him tighten it.

"Hello." I said trying to be polite, not that I really wanted to be.

"Hi, so you are the human I smell around here. I don't understand the allure to her." Tanya said that last part a bit quieter, but not too quiet that I didn't hear her. I knew Edward was going to intervene but I wanted to handle her on my own.

"Well Tanya, you may not think I am alluring but Edward sure thinks I am." Tanya snarled. That emotion flared up in me again, and this time I knew it was jealousy.

"Well likes wane." Tanya quickly responded. I smirked.

"It does but love does not." Tanya laughed. By this time all of the Cullens were in the kitchen.

"Like a vampire could ever love a human. A human can't understand the depth that a vampire needs to feel. I am sure Edward is unsatisfied." Alice was ready to lunge at her, along with Esme and to my surprise Rosalie.

"Well how would you know what Edward needs to feel satisfied?" I had no idea where this knew confident Bella came from, well I do it was the jealously I felt.

"Like you would know. I bet you can't even kiss him right." She huffed. I just smirked, that just seemed to irritate her more.

"Oh I can kiss his right, and I can do a whole lot more. We can actually hold a conversation that has some substance." Tanya started to look very pissed.

"I can too. I have a lot more experience than you little tiny, fragile, puny human. I bet you don't have even a speck of confidence." Tanya looked so proud of herself. If only she knew that her being here gave me the biggest confidence boost of all time.

"Oh you are so wrong." I took a step towards her, out of Edwards grasp, but he knew I had to do this on my own, to quell my own insecurities. "I can do things that you can't that drive Edward crazy. For example he loves to see me blush, you can't, he loves to hear my heart speed up when we kiss, and he loves holding me while I sleep." Tanya took a step backwards. **I actually made a vampire take a step back!!!!**

"Well… well." Tanya looked to be at a loss for words, something I think may be a rarity around her. I felt Edward come back to me.

"I think that was enough. Bella why don't you get your food and we can bring it up to my room and you can eat there." I nodded smirking at Tanya, who glared. I went by her and grabbed the plate. I could not resist taking one last stab at her.

"Edward," Tanya looked at her sharply, "Can you play the lullaby you wrote for me later?" I smiled at Tanya and waved goodbye to her. She looked as pissed as can be, like she wanted to murder me. Edward chuckled because he knew why I asked.

We climbed the stairs slowly because I didn't want to trip and ruin my new found confidence. When we made it to the room, Edward closed the door and started to laugh so hard. I swore if he could, there would have been tears going down his face.

I sat on the bed he put in his room and started to eat. I just watched as he tried to regain control of himself. Finally he stopped and put on some music. He joined me on the bed.

"That was perfect. Alice saw what was going to happen and I saw too, but that was even better." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss after I swallowed.

"I don't know what got over me." I said but Edward could tell I was lying, I knew what got over me.

"Bella, don't ever feel bad for being jealous. I find jealous Bella to be extremely sexy." I almost choked on my food. I put the plate down and turned to Edward. "Don't you want to finish your food?" I shook my head.

"No I just want to kiss my boyfriend, after all why should I act jealous if I don't get anything out of it?"

"It would be rude not to give you a reward." Edward leaned forward and kissed me. I pulled back, smiling at the confused look on his face.

I got up and opened the door. Edward smirked, I went back to him. He pulled me down on top of him and we locked in a very passionate kiss.

It just happened to be the moment when Alice and Tanya walked by. I smiled and did an internal happy dance at Tanya's very loud growl.

Jealous Bella 1 and Pitiful Tanya 0. She can get her own boyfriend.


End file.
